Just Friends
by Butterfly Yuna
Summary: He knows everything about her,right from her favorite books to her favorite bra.She knows everything about him,right from her favorite soccer club to his favorite x rated website.They can't live without each other YET they don't love each other.
1. Chapter 1

JUST FRIENDS

Uchiha Itachi

THE PRESENT

Date: 7th April 2010

Time: Early Morning

Location: Bay Hotel Tokyu, Yokohama 

_Destiny conceals what dreams reveal._

_When darkness exudes warmth, your dreams…_

_She sits with me,_

_laughter and tears – the two impressions of every expression._

_darkness again..._

_She caresses my hair,_

_silk, soft – her fingers,_

_warm, motherly – her lap,_

_darkness again..._

_Her heavy breath engulfs me,_

_darkness again..._

_A high mountain, a floating cloud, a soaring bird – the zenith of our existence,_

_darkness again..._

Light – it murders the darkness….the dream.

I got up with a start. It was the same _dream again – the dream which like a shadow accompanied me through the day, vague yet intense; the dream like a mirror, a ghost living through the night, haunting my existence._

I sat up in my bed and reached for the bottle of water kept on the side-table. My lips kissed the top of the bottle and the liquid trickled down my throat in its most pious form.

I got out of my bed walked up to the window and drew the curtains away, _Yokohama_. My dream, stared back at me; the dream I had lived for since I had met Sakura a year ago, back in Tokyo.

"I love her," I had decided to Kisame my best friend and my other friends, soon after our three-day encounter had seeped into every crevice and every pote of my mind, my body and my heart.

My cell phone rang and I rushed back to pick up the call, "Hello," I said carefully.

"Itachi, I just called to wake you up. Is everything packed?" asked Mom, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes Mom, everything's done," I replied and looked around to find my bag resting peacefully in the temporary darkness that could dissolve with one touch of the switch.

"Finally, my son is returning to Tokyo after a month. Dad is so proud of your achievements."

I smiled at myself – an achievement that was a façade; a false escape; a prelude to the harsh reality. I Uchiha Itachi was basically a loser; a loser who had lost a friendship and love, both.

"Itachi! Itachi!" mom's repetition of my name brought me back to the real mirage I considered in life.

"Yes, mom," I replied.

"Honey, all the best for your flight. We will see you at the airport."

"Alright, Mom. Bye."

_**AN: If you enjoy reading this then please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well…..this is the other chapter of the story and I hope you will enjoy it. So on with the story!**_

Uchiha Itachi

THE PAST

Date: 9th August, 2009

Time: 1:30 p.m

Location: Spiral Café, Tokyo

_Strangers till yesterday._

_acquaintances today,_

_friends now._

An 18-year-old boy and a 17-year-old girl sat in an upscale restaurant. The boy in the question is me, Itachi Uchiha. I am tall and admirably long with her in front of me, hard too…Oops, my honorable, hormonal hopes!

The girl in front of me is Sakura. She is from the district of Yokohama and she is my dream, my destiny, since the past two days at least!

"So what type of music to you like?" she asked, taking a large sip from the cold coffee-glass.

"Soft, subtle, sweet….seductive," I replied saucily.

She stayed silent for a moment before saying,"Hmmm….so Mr. Itachi, what soft, subtle, sweet and not to forget seductive song would you like to dedicate to me, that is, if you had to?"

I smirked when she fired the question at me as it totally caught me off guard, the way her emeralds green eyes stared at me I couldn't help but try deciphering the hidden romantic agenda the question carried, making it all the more difficult for me to answer. But something inside prodded to be at my wittiest best, "I don't know. It will probably be something unplugged, you know from my heart to your heart."

'_1-1, the flirt game is on,' I excitedly thought._

"So, when are you going back to Yokohama?" I question after a few seconds on hearing nothing from her in reply.

"I think it'll be…._when you say nothing at all,"_ she replied, as if addressing her own question and ignoring mine.

'_Oh yes, she did get the catch, Mr. Weasel, 2-1.' _She was leading while I was happy being led.

"So what males you smirked or shall I say, smile?" she asked, looking straight into my eyes.

'_3-1. Go baby, you win at my expense.'_

"The fact that you so cleverly extracted your farewell treat from me…..or is it that you won't get to see and talk to me after tomorrow?" she asked.

_Pop, the bubble just burst by a pin named reality!_ She was going back tomorrow and we would probably never meet again.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a jiffy," She said as she looked in the direction of the washroom.

"Be ready with an answer that bowls me off," she said, touching me momentarily on my shoulder. I couldn't help but mutter to myself as I saw her proceed, 'girl, you sure did bowl me out.'

I was still thinking; to be more precise, dreaming, when she returned.

"Still thinking of an answer," she commented as soon as she caught me in the act.

"Hn…no.," I replied lamely

"You already occupy a place in my virtual world, I mean, Facebook, MSN and all. Silly," she said in such a tone that the gloom engulfing my face suddenly broke into a glorious smirked.

"And we have our whole life ahead. We are just too young and not to forget, Yokohama is a nice place to be in," I replied, sounding hopeful, which I failed miserably.

"I think we should finish this quickly. My teacher should be here, somewhere around," she said, surprising me with her abrupt, discomforting tone.

Silently she kept looking down, unable to meet my eyes.

_**AN: So this is the second chapter of the story people! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it….plz review.**_


End file.
